Silhouette of Dreams
by kaworu nagisa
Summary: "Everything that happened ... it's only a shadow of a dream now.  A silhouette of dreams."  "Do you mean that it's a memory?"  "No, I mean that we should forget it ever happened and move on."  Amy/Ian.  Winner of the Madrigal Award for Best Multichap, R5


**A/N** – I've been doing lots of rewrites, and I think this one _has_ to be done.

Hullo, dear friend, I'm reinventing my FF stories. Exciting? For you, maybe no. For me, yes. So, read and review? :3

'Tis set after _Into The Gauntlet,_ and is a clichéd storyline used over and over again. Hope this won't be too badly written, I came up with the plot when I was eleven. [ and technically not supposed to be on the site, now I realise why. ] Welcome to one of our _favourite_ clichés – Amy and Ian end up in the same high school. Cue the confetti.

To those who _still_ don't get why I'm doing this even though I think the plot is clichéd, I'm doing rewrites of my FF stories. This one's actually a veryveryvery old fic; that hasn't been updated in like forever ~ so yeah. To those who have stuck by me, I luffle all of you people(:

And I just realised that the initials of my story title is SOD. Hah. Funny.

* * *

Silhouette of Dreams  
by **crackin' keeper**

* * *

Chapter One – _In the Morning_  
[ also known as In the Morning and What Happened Then ]

* * *

**i.**  
Early morning rays of light filtered through satin gold drapes, casting strange gold shadows across the room. Amy Cahill stared up at the ceiling of her room, jade-green eyes a million miles away as she pondered the hidden dangers of high school. Bullies lurking at every corner, cheerleading bitches scoffing and sneering . . . ? She sighed and turned over in her bed, greatly troubled by the prospect. Furthermore, she'd already be entering school late due to the Clue Hunt, which, admittedly, had taken far longer than expected.

She'd be going to Hilton High in Massachusetts, a school that, thankfully, accepted late registrations, and was Cahill-free. Apparently. Fiske had done a background check on most of the students, and he'd said, _no one dangerous._ Which equaled no Cahills. Most probably.

Dan, on the other hand, would be going to Presville Middle, which he'd instantly renamed Prepville Middle, due to the a-dork-able – fine, preppy – uniform which all students were required to wear. Amy wouldn't have minded it much, but Dan practically threw a fit when he saw the knit vest, long-sleeved shirt, and long black pants complete with a navy school blazer. But Dan only had the uniform to worry about. Amy had a lot of things to worry about – making friends, schoolwork, and Vespers . . .

"Amy!" Dan burst into her room and pounced on her bed instantly. "Are you awake? Stupid preppy uniform," he cursed, as one pant leg snared on her bedpost and he tugged it away roughly. "Hey, it's school. S-C-H-O-O-L. Get up, now, or I'll make you with my supreme ninja skills."

"Wow, Dan, you look nice in your uniform." _Cute_ was the word she'd wanted to use, but Dan would kill her if she said that. "It really . . . brings out the colour in your eyes."

"Amy, only girls like hearing things like that." Dan said patiently, explaining the facts of life to his fourteen-year-old sister. "Boys would ninja-chop you if you said that to them. Like so." He brought the flat of his hand down on her leg, but she moved it away quickly.

"Get out, Dan. I need to change."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Hurry. Nellie's making bacon." And just like that, he was gone.

Amy sighed and leaned back into her fluffy, comforting pillows. If only she could remain like that forever, and not go to high school. Frightening, monstrous, disturbing high school . . . she let out a low groan and rolled over, promptly falling off the bed. "Oof!"

**ii.**  
Dan skewered a rasher of bacon and shoved it into his mouth, chewing happily and swallowing even more cheerfully. "Mm, yum."

Nellie stood at the stove, humming along to the tune blasting on her iPod as she cooked up a storm, flipping bacon, French toast, and eggs over with her spatula, which was dripping oil. "Mm – da – da – "

"Good morning, Dan," Fiske smiled warmly as he seated himself next to the gluttonous boy, pulling a plate of toast towards himself. Dan waved his fork, unable to speak with a full mouth. With a grin playing on his lips, Fiske helped himself to hummus on the table, slathering it over a slice of bread.

"Worried about school?"

"Nah," was Dan's instant response. The atmosphere in the kitchen dropped a little as Dan turned over his egg. "Fine, maybe a little." Then he tucked in once more into his breakfast and was a lost case.

Fiske smiled involuntarily. Being around the children was becoming more and more easy for him, because they were easy-going, friendly, never moody or angsty. It would be an overstatement to say that he loved them just yet, but they were definitely growing on him. He could see why his sister had loved them so much while she was alive.

He lowered his eyes to his sandwich, opened his mouth, and took a huge bite.

**iii.**  
Amy tugged at the hem of her shirt a little nervously as she made her way downstairs. These clothes were so not _her._ Usually she just wore either baggy tees or long-sleeved shirts and jeans, but Nellie had picked out clothes that _she_ liked, and hence were not exactly what Amy felt comfortable wearing. She shuffled downstairs tentatively, and paused at the base of the stairs.

"Um, hi."

Nellie almost dropped the large platter of fry-up she had balanced in her palm. "Amy! You just – wow. You look really, really nice."

Amy tried for a smile. Fiske returned it, nodding. "You look nice, Amy."

"Oh, she's got clothes. A miracle!" Dan rolled his eyes and stabbed his egg, watching the yellow yolk dribble mournfully down the side of his fork. "Can you just eat so we can go?"

"Why so impatient? Can't wait to get to school?" Amy replied teasingly as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Ew, no. Why would I want to go to Prepville earlier than I have to?" Dan grimaced. Nellie regarded him disapprovingly.

"_Presville_, Dan. Your school is a very exclusive and high-class school – "

"_Where everyone is a prep! They wear preppy uniforms and preppy loafers and everything they do is preppy so that everything about them is preppy_! Yay," Dan added sarcastically and stared at the huge platter Nellie held. "Oh, thanks, Nellie. You're a mind-reader."

"This is for Amy," Nellie answered, slapping his hand away. "Come, Amy. Better get a big breakfast inside of you." She beckoned to the girl, who seated herself in between Fiske and Dan.

"Why does she get a gigantic breakfast," complained Dan.

"Because I figured she'd be too afraid to eat anything in school," shrugged Nellie. "Besides, you, on the other hand, will be one of the first to even _reach_ the cafeteria. So there."

"Amy," Dan whined.

"You can have it," Amy said quickly, pushing the platter towards her brother. "I couldn't eat a single bite, anyway."

"Yes!"

"Oh no you don't," said Nellie, eyes narrowing as she stepped forwards to whisk the plate off the table. Watching Dan and Nellie bicker back and forth, Amy and Fiske exchanged special smiles and laughed. Amy's heart was aflutter, and she felt strangely light and . . . empty. Maybe it was because she was so worried.

But, oh, her day was about to get a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N** – hated it, loved it, detested it, thought it could be better? Leave me your thoughts in a review(: much appreciated, darlings.

Sorry about the OOC-ness . . . purely unintentional! Honest ^^" hope you like this rewrite better than the original!~


End file.
